Akihisa's Old Friends
by Toma.X.Jones
Summary: Toma and Her crew are from Aki's old school. They end up getting transferred in Fumizuki. OCxYoshii ShoukoXYuujiXOC
1. The Beginning,The Stupid and The Aki

Baka and Test does not belong to me.

A/N

(Author-Tomoko): I've reached Baka and Test~!

There is going to be a hell lot of original characters.

_**Baka and Old Friends**_

At Fumizuki Academy, everything in Class F was; **normal. **Akihisa was being assaulted by Minami, everyone avoided Himeji's cooking and Muttsulini was taking pictures of girls. Hideyoshi and Yuuji were having a serious staring contest when…

*Random Epic Explosion*

"I'm sorry me my friends all got spilt of because of some 'Placement Test'… am I in the right classroom?" The raven haired girl said. Everything about was ok, until you got past her waist. She was wearing a pair of red shorts instead of a skirt. Muttsulini was upset and put his camera away (for now). After being bended like a pretzel, Akihisa finally noticed the newcomer. "Yoshii Akihisa is that you..?" Aki blinked. Was really one of his old classmates? "A-a-ah is that really you Toma-san?" Himeji asked. Toma ran up to Aki, round housed kicked him in the jaw, and then gave him a HUGE hug. "It is really is you Akihisa! Only your bones snap like that!" exclaimed Toma.

_**After Introductions (Someone Being La~zy...) **_

"So Toma-Chan is it just you or is it the whole gang?" Akihisa asked during lunch. Toma then shuddered and remembered what happened at her old high school…

**Initiating FLASHBACK**

_**It was just another day at Berta.A Dreyfus High School until…**_

"_**Hey Panda what are you working on?" "Oh it's just some HIGHLY FLAMMABLE chemicals that should not be played wit-"The WHOLE school was engulfed in blue flames. Surprisingly no one was hurt.**_

**DNE KCABHSALF**

"The whole gang's here Aki, but were all separated. Like Tsuji and Masato are in Class A. Panda and Jaquan are in Class B. Mayumi is in E AND Fuji is in C." Explained Toma. Aki started to panic when 'The Food Demon' Fujimoto declared war on them. Fuji made a bet with Aki. If she lost, she would give her lunch for a month and if Aki lost…He'll probably die. Yuuji started preparing for the ST war. Toma asked Himeji about what and ST War was. Himeji explained by drawing cute little diagrams in her notepad. (Once again, someone is being lazy…)

**The War**

The first group which was lead by Muttsulini were going to capture the Math Teacher; but failed. Towards the climax of the war, when it was just 2 vs. 4; as in Himeji, Yuuji, Toma and Akihisa while it was just the Class C rep. and Fuji; the subject was Social Studies.

**SUMMON!**

Everyone summoned their Avatars. Fujimoto's Avatar was wearing a short black kimono with a red sash; with Fox ears and a Hammer. Toma's Avatar looked like a little devil; with a blood red katana in its hands. Everyone's score were average; Himeji's score was around 260. Everyone was shocked to see Toma's score.

"W-w-when did she take the Recovery Test!"

Toma's score **a solid 3000**. No, seriously. It was that high. Yes, really…

Toma just smirked at Fujimoto and Koyama. "I guess this is the end, Class C."

_**Special Move! Deep Burning Red SLASH! **_

Fujimoto and Koyama couldn't' believe it. Class F just beat them…

"Yoshi! We did it we beat them!" said Toma giggling.

**Class A**

"This is utterly boring, Masato…it's just you and me with these weirdoes" complained Tsuji who just got up from her nap. Masato stared blankly at Tsuji. He was so bored he was playing chess. With himself.

Chapter 1 end

Author-Tomoko: OMG! You killed Bryant!

Arianna: You Bastards!

Toma: Who are you Talking To?

Fail-Bunny: (chomps on Bryant's Brain) Mmmm… Tastes like Waffles…


	2. The Good, The Bad and The Food

**Disclaimer: Baka and Test is not mine. The OC are.**

Chapter 2: Bento

"Yoshii"

Akihisa Yoshii looked in the doorway of Class F. There in the doorway stood **Jaquan.**His dark brown afro defied gravity. "Toma I got a message from Tsuji to tell you lunch is on the rooftop; you can invite Yoshii's friends if you want" stated Jaquan as he swiftly left the classroom. "Um who was that?" questioned Hideyoshi. "That's Jaquan he usually doesn't talk much…" stated Akihisa. Toma started at Himeji. *Stupid big boobs* Minami and Toma grumble. "So Toma what's your worst subject?" Toma shudders, "Its Science…"

**#*LUNCH*#**

The crisp air had a faint smell of boxed lunches. Fujimoto keeping her side of the bet gave Aki her lunch. Minami had bumped into someone. The light brown hair student just glared at her. "Watch where you're going F-scum!" he scoffed. Minami was enraged; until Jaquan stepped in. Jaquan just poked the shorter boy in the forehead; **REALLY HARD**. "Panda there our guests and we just transferred here. Don't be so rude." Jaquan made Panda bow to Minami; almost making his head collide with the concrete. Minami blushed; that Jaquan guy showed her so much respect. Tsuji-san, how have you been?" asked Aki. Tsuji looked at him indifferently. "Well Aki if you want to know so badly, I was trying to find Toma a boyfriend." Tsuji now looks hurt; her dark hairs straighten. There was someone else with Tsuji. His blonde hair was spiked up in the back. "Minami was it? Hi I'm Akibara Masato. Hope we can we friends", his smile could melt the coldest of hearts. Minami's cheeks turned a light pink. What's up with these transfer students?

**Class F**

Toma was enjoying her class. Even though there goofing off just before mid-terms. But she felt like something was missing… "JACK!" Akihisa looked confused while Yuuji looked scared. Shouko comes in the classroom; tazer in hand. "I see that my family has an effect on you, Yuuji." Toma runs to the school gates; where her fellow classmate still stood; jamming to his headphones. "JACK I'M SO SOO SORRY! I CAN'T BELIEVE I LEFT YOU!" Toma cries. Jack was still jamming his black hair covered most of his face; the neon green tips stood out. Toma unplugs his headphones when his eyes snap open. "Ah. Toma are we late for homeroom?" Toma looks shocked. He's been standing there all this time? Jack; even though he's A rank, he failed on purpose. Leading him to the poor excuse of a classroom, Shouko locked eyes with Jack. "Long time no see, cousin".

**CHAPTER END**

**Tomoko: That was great!**

**Bryant: Can I be in a-**

**Toma: (Takes Arianna's Chainsaw) what were you saying?**

**Fail-Bunny: No don't kill him! He still owes me!**


	3. Bry's Appearance,Toma's Anger and Mayumi

**Chapter 3**

**Bryant's Appearance, Toma's Anger and Mayumi's Declaration**

**CAUTION- STEVEN DO NOT READ OUTLOUD**

**(Even though you're going to…)**

_Berta A. High school was like any other high school. If I told you that, I'm a liar. Panda; or Miles Star was your average mad scientist. Working in the lab during lunch was his thing. No bothered him… except **HIM**. That certain person that everyone ignores wanted to bother him. Panda couldn't stand that. Every freaking time, no matter where Panda went; he would be there. **"BRYANT. GET OUT, NOW",** Panda would say to him. Bryant's neon blue highlights covered his left eye, for some odd reason. His piercing blue eyes just irrigated everyone (Not really, just Toma). "Hey Miles, watch are working on? It looks interesting." Panda decided to tell him what he was working on. _

_The mad scientist was lonely; so he decided to make a clone of himself. This was quite dangerous; because he was doing this in school. Bryant being a complete douche; was touching everything; even spinning around. Of course he bumped into something; causing the school to be shut down. Toma was enraged as she found whose fault it was._

**Now back to the Show**

"Hey Jack do you know what happened to Bryant?" Yoshii asked the taller boy. Jack; not wanting to get in any trouble, ignored Yoshii.

"Hey C-C-Class F! Get off your high horse and face Class E!" Mayumi said for the doorway; puffing her chest out. Muttsulini took out his camera and began taking pictures. Her orange eyes looked fierce and her chest was as big as Himeji's.

**Chapter 3 End**

**Bryant: I'm glad I made my appearance**

**Author-Tomoko: My little boy! He grew up!**

**Fail-Bunny: What about me guys…?**


	4. Shouko's Intentions,Jack's Crush,Yuuji's

**A/N: Don't own Baka To Test!**

**Chapter 4**

_**Shouko's Intentions, Jack's Crush and Yuuji's Sadness**_

Jack and Toma sat in the class, whispering and glancing at Yuuji. Akihisa walked in late, as usual. "Ow! All I did was come in late Minami!" He yelled from Minami's choker hold. Minami squeezed harder and Muttsulini ran under Minami, taking pictures. "How come there's another girl in the class but she so flat"- Toma began twisting Yoshii's arm, showing no mercy if she did break it.

**Later**

Yuuji received a small note from Hideyoshi. _'Meet me by the lockers after school, ALONE.'_ Yuuji thought about the note all day. _It couldn't be Shouko, she was way straight-forward._ "Who is it then?" Yuuji asked himself out loud. Himeji twiddled with her fingers. A boy, from Class C, had confessed his love for him. "Um-Uh I'm SORRY! I like someone else you see…?" The boy sighed. "Samson Okinuki. Sorry for bringing you out of class, Himeji-san." Mizuki bowed and muttered sorry before running back to class. "Hey Jack you going anywhere after school?" Akihisa asked. "Yeah. I have somewhere to be with Masa and Fuji." He lied. "Well okay then how about you Toma?" Toma shook her head yes and glanced towards Jack. They had a silent conversation through their eyes. Toma got up and walked out of the classroom.

Toma stood by the door, waiting. The boy came out the classroom and turned to her. "What do you want?" Toma smirked as she took some photos out of her pocket. The boy stood back. _**"Where did you get those from?"**_ Toma laughed. "I have my sources. Now all want is you to find out where Jack is going, ok?"

'Panda' otherwise known as Taku glared at Masato again. "We could play another game if you want." Masato said gleefully. The last ten board games, Masato was kicking Taku's behind in, with no mercy. **"FLUFF YOU, YOU FLUFFING CHEATER!"** Taku flipped the table over, spilling all the Scrabble tiles on the floor. Some of the tiles spelt out: _'YOU JUST LOST THE GAME'_.

Shouko could see it in her cousin's eyes; _Love_. But not just for anyone but for **HER** Yuuji. She couldn't stand it. _Yuuji wont ever go out with Jack he's faithful to me…_She thought as she grabbed Yuuji's arm. "Yuuji. Can you take me out tonight? Please?" She pressed her breasts on his arm. "Sorry Shouko. I gotta be somewhere. Maybe next time?" Yuuji untangled his arm from Shouko and patted her head. Shouko, in her mind, could see him and Jack; being happy; leaving her in the cold. "Kirishima-san? Are you okay?" Tsuji asked, concerned for the class rep. "I-I'm fine. Please don't worry for me."

**AT THE LOCKERS**

Jack stood his headphones on full blast. Yuuji turned the corner, finding the other teen. "**WHAT!?** It was you Jack!?" Jack took off the headphones as his face changed. "We're being followed. Come on." Jack grabbed Yuuji's arm and ran. By the time they stopped, they were by Toma's neighborhood. "Crap. It's a trap." A figure appeared from the shadows. Yuuji and Jack glare at the…_little girl_? Or was _it a boy_? "Keyshawn. Why are you following us?" The short boy looked down at his feet. His pink hair covered his eyes. "I'm sorry Jack. I was blackmailed so…"

"So want did you want anyway?"

"…"

"Yuuji…I like you. A lot"

Yuuji's hand was still intertwined with Jack's. _He didn't just say that_, Yuuji thought frantically.

"Jack. I'm sorry but. I can't return your feelings. I…love another…" Jack felt his eyes brimming with tears.

"Is it Shouko? Do you really care for her?" Yuuji looked into Jack's coal black eyes. "I don't love Shouko. I love…someone who gets me…"

**Toma's House**

Taku and Masato were chasing Aki through the house. "Can you idiots **STOP **running in my **DOG DAMN HOUSE!?**" Toma screamed as she proceeded to chase them with her bat. Akihisa tripped on the rug in the hallway. This caused Taku, Masato and Toma to crash into Aki, causing them to tumble into her brother's room. Her brother then took her bat and repeatedly smacked them on the head. "You **IDIOTS** Get the fluff out of my room."

**Bryant:….You suck….**

**Fail-Bunny: Cheese-balls? **

**Author-Tomoko: *face meets palm***

**Chapter 4 End**


End file.
